Zachary Janson
ZACHARY MICHAEL JANSON is a character that got his start originally played by Zach Rance, who originated the role of Jeff Minzell. However, when the role of Zach was taken in a different direction, the role was recast with Carl Marino, who is best known for his role of a young Joe Kenda on the ID series, Homicide Hunter. When Marino wanted to focus more on Homicide Hunter, the role was recast with John Partridge, best known for his role of Christian Clarke (the brother in-law of Ian Beale) on the UK soap, EastEnders. Businessman with a heart of gold A powerful and wealthy business man with a net worth that puts him on the same footing as the Harpers, Zachary Janson knows what he does and is very good at what he does. He is a powerful man who owns and is heir to one of the largest private fortunes in the nation. He runs his family's business with a business sense that men envy. Zachary was always known for business. He took business in college, and while in a fraternity, he met some brothers who would be his brothers for life. Namely Aaron Atherton; Rusty Brown; Albie Neuenworth; Jason Mitchell; and Darren D'Aiterio. Their fraternity was known for their protection of Albie, especially against those who hated him. However, years later, in Orlando, he had met and later, unfortunately for him, married former model Jennifer Barrett. He enjoyed her recklessness, at first. (In fact it was him who gave her the sable coat that had been her trademark) And the two were known for their conniving, especially in the pursuit of destroying the Futura Resort. However, Zachary finally realized that Jennifer was a liability. He left her, especially after one of her nastier plans was exposed. He joined the side of his former frat brothers, and had no cause to regret doing so. Although he was nearly killed, soon after he arrived in Boston, he rebounded, especially when his assailant, a man named Tim Lexington, didn't do the job well enough. Zachary hates him already for what he tried to do to him, but he has even more reason to hate him, since Tim had been the one who raped Aaron's son, Aidan Atherton. Janson Industries works often with Harper Industries, and Zachary has earned the respect and good will of Dylan Harper and Sheila Harper Watkins. He likes them and they like him. Zachary and Jennifer clashed again after she spitefully sent Jason, the spouse of Albie out of Boston to Anniston, Alabama. Her plan was to bully him with impunity. This spiraled out of control, and Zachary had her arrested for first degree murder when she murdered a moving man who had assisted her (unwillingly) with her plot. Zachary had been asked by Jason to make sure Albie was all right. Zachary, who had always loved Albie very much, took to the task with ease, comforting him and beginning a tentative relationship. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Associates of the Harper family Category:Characters from other stories